Go to the Beach
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: "Neji ainda não entendi o motivo de ele, justamente ele ter de ir à praia com o futuro cunhado, ou quase isso. Hinata não poderia fazer isso ela mesma?" Mistérios da vida... Então o que será que nosso jovem Hyuga fará? U.A. de comédia.


_Go to the beach_

Neji ainda não entendi o motivo de _ele_, justamente ele ter de ir à praia com o futuro cunhado, ou quase isso. Hinata não poderia fazer isso ela mesma?

- Neji?

O jovem virou-se lentamente para o tio que exibia seu peculiar sorriso que apenas um patriarca Hyuga tinha. Sentiu arrepio por todo o corpo. Era assustador.

- Sim Hiashi-_sama_?

- Você levará o Naruto-_san_ a praia, não levará? – O sorriso continuava esticando os lábios do Hyuga mais velho.

Neji assentiu, qualquer um concordaria diante daquele sorriso e da voz monótona. Hiashi sabia como ser persuasivo.

- Claro que você o levará. Eu não tinha dúvidas. – Neji poderia apalpar a ameaça implícita ali. _Ou você o leva, ou você o leva._ Neji não tinha escolha – Trate-o como eu trataria – completou Hiashi dando as costas e indo embora.

_Trate-o como eu trataria?_ Neji se perguntava o que isso significava. _Será que deveria matar Naruto no caminho?_ Balançou a cabeça removendo o pensamento da cabeça ao imaginar o choro histérico da prima estranha por perder o noivo as beiras do casamento.

- _Nii-san_! – Uma voz esganiçada fez-se ouvir atrás de Neji.

O jovem virou-se lentamente, não podendo completar o movimento, pois mãos fortes agarraram no seu cabelo o fazendo se curvar. Sua prima demoníaca o encarava, os olhos angelicais não o enganavam mais.

- O que foi Hanabi-_sama_?

Ela aproximou a cabeça da orelha direita de Neji para sussurrar algo.

- Afoga o Naruto para mim? Papai não me deixou ir porque ficou com medo da Hinata ficar viúva antes de casar... Mas se você o fizer pode parecer um acidente... – a pequena teria continuado se Neji não houvesse se libertado das potentes mãos em seu cabelo.

- Hanabi...

- _Saionará_ _Nii-san_! – Gritou correndo pelo longo corredor em que estavam – E não se esqueça, traga uma _lembrança_ da praia para mim – disse por cima do ombro antes de sumir em uma porta lateral.

Neji engoliu em seco. Só faltava Hinata aparecer com uma picareta em mãos para matar o noivo. _Porque será que todos queriam tanto que o loiro sofresse um 'acidente'?_ Neji o achava um idiota, mas até que era um idiota passivo. Casar com Hinata o faria bem, equilibraria o casamento. Dois estranhos, um sendo burro e o outro inteligente. Daria certo. Isso se Naruto sobrevivesse até o casamento.

Suspirando o jovem se dirigiu a varanda onde, provavelmente, Naruto estaria, pelo menos o seu corpo, quem sabe.

Abriu a porta de correr e seu coração falhou uma batida. Hinata ia mesmo se livrar do noivo. Naruto estava de costas para ambos, balançava as pernas despreocupadamente enquanto a malévola noiva empunhava uma faca em cada mão.

- Hinata! – Neji gritou se precipitando e segurando os pulsos dela.

Hinata olhou pasmada de Neji para Naruto, esperando uma resposta.

- Neji? – Exclamou o loiro se pondo de pé – O que está acontecendo? Ei...! Você está machucando o Hinata-_chan_! Solta ela!

Neji não soltou imediatamente, ele primeiro tirou as facas das pequenas e perversas mãos dela antes de soltá-la com um empurrão.

- _Nii-san_... – ela começou, meio soluçando meio gaguejando.

- Não me venha com esse papo de irmão, eu vi o que você ia fazer! – Neji apontou um dedo acusadoramente para Hinata enquanto ela se encolhia na parede.

- O que ela ia fazer? – Perguntou o loiro curioso, os olhos arregalados de expectativa.

- Pergunte a ela!

Neji e Naruto se voltaram para ela. Neji apertando os olhos de maneira especulativa e Naruto com os olhos azuis imensos, curiosos.

- E-Eu – gaguejou tocando os indicadores – e-eu estava guardando as facas e garfos!

- Mentira! – Neji apontou o dedo em riste bem no meio do rosto da jovem, fazendo-a ficar estrábica ao tentar olhar para ele – Ela ia matar você, Naruto! Estava com uma faca em cada mão!

- É verdade Hinata-_chan_? – Os olhos do loiro estavam ainda maiores de surpresa.

- N-Não! Eu estava arrumando a cesta que eu preparei para vocês dois! – Ela choramingava.

- Cesta...? – Murmuraram os dois jovens os mesmo tempo e se viraram. Uma grande e bonita cesta de piquenique meio desarrumada os olhava do meio da varanda.

Instantaneamente Neji ficou rubro. _Como pode ser tão idiota_? Não sabia a resposta para essa simples pergunta.

Ao contrário de Neji, Naruto não ficou sem graça. O jovem começou a rir, estava achando graça em tudo.

- Neji, eu acho que você tem andado muito estressado, acho que a praia vai te ajudar a relaxar... – comentou Naruto coçando a nuca e sorrindo abertamente.

- Ajudar? – Murmurou meio anestesiado. Só queria um buraco para poder se enfiar, já estava ficando paranóico com tudo isso.

- É Neji! – Naruto exclamou e passou um braço pelos ombros do mais velho – Você está ficando meio, sei lá, paranóico com o casamento.

Pela primeira vez na vida Naruto estava certo. Talvez ele estivesse levando muito a sério as brincadeiras da sua família. Ninguém queria matar o Naruto, isso era apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

- Então vamos Naruto – Neji também passou uma mão pelos ombros do amigo. _Estava vendo cabelo em galinha. Ou será que era no ovo?_ Abanou a cabeça, nada disso importava. Não havia mensagens subliminares e Hanabi apenas estava sendo engraçada, apenas isso.

Naruto pegou as cestas das mãos de Hinata e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça, sendo assim os jovens seguiram meio que abraçados para o carro do loiro.

- Ei! Aquela não é a Hanabi? – Naruto indicou com a cabeça a pequena que parecia ter saído de debaixo do carro prateado do loiro.

- Er... Acho que sim... – Neji se soltou de Naruto engolindo em seco. _O que raios Hanabi estava fazendo ali?_ – Sabe Naruto... – improvisou – acho melhor irmos no meu carro – seu sorriso amarelo não enganaria a ninguém, exceto Naruto.

- Tudo bem!

- Então vamos... – Agora estava respirando melhor. Talvez fosse só paranóia, mas só para garantir iria mandar o carro do amigo para a revisão. Um presente de casamento adiantado. Não era louco, só cuidadoso _de mais_.

_Fim!_

* * *

_Quem tem medo da Hanabi levanta a mão!_ o/

KKKkkkkkkkkkk

_Ela pode parecer um anjinho, mas cuidado, você pode não acordar no dia seguinte! _[/paranóiey.

* * *

_Bjuxx *:_

_Meu matte acabou _i.i _Mas eu me contento com _reviews_ gordas e saudáveis! _xD


End file.
